


Inner Melodies

by Sylphidine_Gallimaufry



Series: RotGoCNDUWriMoPlus: 2018-2019 [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Festival of Lights, Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy Hanukkah, music is the food of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphidine_Gallimaufry/pseuds/Sylphidine_Gallimaufry
Summary: The perfect end to a perfect evening on the Moon Clipper.





	Inner Melodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nattlys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattlys/gifts).



> Just a small, sweet ficlet set during the Golden Age and MiM's childhood. Originally appeared on Tumblr at [https://sylphidine.tumblr.com/post/180881527342](https://sylphidine.tumblr.com/post/180881527342/nxghtlight-all-this-dark-moon-stuff-is).

There * _are*_  such things as perfect moments.

 

Galatea was unsure whether she had started humming first or whether Nightlight had, but one of them had picked up a tune from the other.

 

It was the fourth night of the Festival of Lights, and the Lunanoffs had just seen off the last of their guests. Sao-loon had just handed off a sleepy MiM to his nanny to get the baby ready for his crib. Galatea laced her arm through Sao’s as they all leisurely made their way towards the staircase. But something made the Tsar, the Tsarina, and Nightlight pause, loath to have the evening end.

 

The moonbots had been more energetic than usual in their cleaning efforts, and it showed. Every spoke in the rotunda gallery’s railing above and every floorboard below gleamed. Every candle in the chandelier had a moonbeam flitting about it in a joyful dance. 

 

 Someone started humming.

 

And as you know, once one person hums, it is impossible to resist joining in. 

 

Nor was it even remotely possible for Constellations or spectral knights to resist the invitation to dance as the moonbeams were dancing.

 

Sao and Galatea moved together as one, their hands clasping and unclasping as they trod the stately measures of a minuet. Nightlight held MiM aloft and had him giggling as they whirled about on the polished floor, gleefully and less restrained than the Tsar and Tsarina.

 

It was a perfect moment, one of many in the Golden Age.

**Author's Note:**

> You will want to read [ by Nattlys to understand the canon-divergent timeline and character names used here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525016?view_full_work=true)


End file.
